


The Canary

by TMCX123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Follows the episodes, Sara and Oliver character swap, Smoking canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: What if when the Gambit sunk, it was Oliver who got sucked out instead of Sara?What if Sara was the main character?‘The name of the island I was found on is called Lian Yu and I have been stranded here for 5 years, I had one goal, to return home. I promised to get stronger, to get home and repair the wrongs done by Robert Queen. I became someone else, something else. My name is Sara Lance, and by the time I am through with the criminals in Starling City, they will wish that I had died on that island.’





	1. Pilot

Sara POV

 

It had been integrated into my routine, to run back and forth along the edge of the island looking out across the North China Sea praying that a boat will appear.

 

As I ran, I looked out and thank god there was a small fishing boat quite close by. I pulled out my bow, and notched an arrow before firing at my makeshift signal post, I missed but I remembered Shado’s teaching…

 

_“Stay calm Sara, if you miss do not be disheartened, notch another arrow and try again. Tame your breathing, and fire again, it takes patience and practice” said Shado._

_“Okay, I got this easy, just like riding a bike…” I say to myself before notching an arrow. “Hey kid, if you miss, you have to hunt for food” says Slade._

_I pulled the string of the bow back and slowed my breathing, I released and fired, the arrow going just left of the target. Sighing, I notched another arrow and pulled back the string, as I released I could feel the wind brush past my face. The arrow soared and embedded itself right into the centre of the target, I turned to Slade. “Well Slade, for dinner I could do with some bird maybe some boar” I say cockily, Slade hits me upside the head. “Watch out kid” he says before stalking into the forest._

_“You’re really improving Sara, even if Slade wont admit it he’s proud of you too. It’s nice to have a sister in a place like this, it makes this feel like home away from home” says Shado, “We are family, even Slade but he’s more like the grumpy older brother but who cares, it’s still family” I say earning a laugh from Shado, “Come here” she says before pulling me into her arms._

I smile, remembering one of the fonder times in the island. I run to the beach as the fishing boat comes to dock, they let me onto their boat and give me some water. As I drank it, I watched the island that formed who I am now grow smaller as we leave it behind.

 

‘The name of the island I was found on is called Lian Yu and I have been stranded here for 5 years, I had one goal, to return home. I promised to get stronger, to get home and repair the wrongs done by Robert Queen. I became someone else, something else. My name is Sara Lance, and by the time I am through with the criminals in Starling City, they will wish that I had died on that island.’

 

************

 

When I arrived in Starling City I was placed in a room with some spare clothes and a window. The window looked out across the whole of the city, I could do nothing but stand there and stare out.

I could hear my doctor speaking to someone outside of my room. “20% of her body is covered in scar tissue, second degree burns on her back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed” he says. Then I hear the voice of my father, after all this time I could still remember the sound of his voice clear as day. “Has she said anything about what happened?” he asks, “No, she’s barely said anything… Quentin, I’d like you to prepare yourself the Sara you lost, might not be the one they found” replies my doctor.

 

There’s a brief moment before the door opens, “Baby?” I hear my dad ask, weak yet strong, I turn around from the window to face him. “Dad” I say sadly, he walks towards me, before pulling me into his arms. “My beautiful girl, all grown up” he says, hugging me tighter.

 

************

 

The next day before I know it, I’m in a car on the way back to my family home. As we drive down the street where I first learned to ride a bike, or where I had my first kiss all the memories flooded back to me.

 

As the car pulled up next to the house, the driver got out to take my bags from the trunk, I place a hand on his shoulder, “I’ve got it” I say before lugging it out of the trunk.

 

“Your room is exactly as you left it, I never had the heart to change a thing” says my father before grabbing the rest of my bags off of the driver, leading me into the house.

 

“The Queens and Sin have asked to come over for dinner tonight if your up for it” says my father, but as I go to answer I hear a noise from upstairs. I watch as my mother descends the stairs, “Hey mom” I say, she runs down the last few steps, “I knew it, I knew you were alive” she says before hugging me tightly, “I missed you so much” she whispers into my ear.

 

************

 

I had just gotten out of the shower and had changed into a sport bra and some short shorts, walking around my room trying to get used to being in a safe place for the first time in five years.

 

‘After five years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognisable. The face I see in the mirror, is a stranger.’

 

I look down at the small amount of scars I could see, the long one that goes from the middle of my abdomen to below my shorts. As I look back into the mirror, I see myself in my mask and hood, in my black leather corset and pants, the jacket that was gifted to me a long time ago, and then it’s gone, the new me staring back at myself.

 

I hear a noise to my left which triggers something of a flash back…

 

_The rain was crashing against the boat, as we sailed through the unforgiving storm. I lay on the bed, talking to my dad on the phone._

_“Yeah Dad, college is great! No, me and my new roommate totally hit it off” I say before glancing at Oliver who was lounging in the chair opposite. “We’re totally besties! Okay… yeah dad… I gotta get back to chem lab” I say watching as Oliver gets up from the chair, “Sara get off the phone” he mouths to me as I continue to talk to my dad. “It looks like I’ve got a long night ahead of me, okay love you Dad, bye” I finish before ending the call and handing the phone back to Oliver, before sitting up on the bed._

_“Ollie, you are trouble” I say before smirking, “How is Detective Lance?” Olive asks. “Clueless as usual” I remark before throwing back the rest of my wine, “Guess I was thirsty” I say. A loud flash, as lightning strikes, “Did you hear that? 1… 2… 3…” before another flash as lightning strikes again._

_“It’s getting closer” I say, “That isn’t very scientific” Oliver counters, “Oh, and what would you know about science, Mr Ivy League drop out” I challenge, “I happen to know fermentation, I know biology…” he says gradually leaning closer to me before partaking in a slow, sweet kiss._

_“Laurels’ gonna kill me” I say pulling away, “She’s so gonna kill me” I finish. “Your sister will never know” he says before pushing me back against the bed laughing before settling between my thighs. The lights go out as lightning strikes again, “Okay, that one was really close” I say sacred. “Sara, we’re going to be fine” he says almost perfectly timed as lightning strikes the boat causing a hole to appear in the room and Oliver and I to fly out of the bed and onto the floor._

_I land next to the chair that Oliver was previously lounging on, Oliver lands right in front of the whole that was made by the lightning. The water rushes out of the ship taking Oliver with it, “OLLIE!” I shout trying to grab him, “SARA!” he shouts but becomes muffled as the water sweeps him away._

************

As I head downstairs, I pull on my dress that my mother had chosen for me to wear to the dinner at the Queen mansion tonight. I look through some of the photos on the wall as I descend down the stairs, when I reach the bottom I look at the one on the side table in the living room. It was of Oliver, Laurel and I, tonight would be the first time I would have seen Laurel in five years.

 

I didn’t know how she was going to react, I went on a boat trip with her boyfriend, I cheated on my own sister with her boyfriend. No one even knows if Laurel will even show up tonight but I know that mom and dad had spoken to her.

 

I as continued to look at the photo I heard the front door open, I immediately stiffened not aware of any visitors. “What did I tell you, yachts suck!” I hear the familiar voice of my best friend, Sin, from before the island. “Sin, I sure as hell missed you” I say before embracing her tightly.

 

************

Once we had arrived at the Queen mansion, with Sin and I in the back of the car and my mother and father in the front. We all got out and walked to the large double doors, “Wow man, this place is dope!” exclaims Sin. I knock on the door and they immediately open, revealing the the front room of the mansion.

 

“Oh Sara, it’s so lovely to have you home and safe” says Moira as she pulls me in for a hug, “I’m so sorry, it should have been Oliver who returned, he was the better person” I say regretfully as Moira hugs me tighter.

 

When we pull apart I see Tommy and Thea stood behind her, “Hey guys” I say and Tommy runs at me, picking me up and spinning me around. “Welcome back little Lance, now before you make any plans. Me and you are spending tomorrow together, no exceptions, I’m going to get you caught up” he says before kissing my forehead and moving away.

 

“Thea…” I say before trailing off, Thea says nothing and just runs towards me hugging me closely. “I’m glad you survived. I have a question though. Did he die quickly?” she asks and my heartbreaks but I lie not wanting to upset the girl. “Yes” I say quickly before hugging her again.

 

“Is Laurel coming?” I ask but when silence falls I instantly know the answer. “It’s fine, she’s probably working you know? Being a lawyer and all, she should be helping people instead of worrying about me” I say, not even believing my own words yet still plastering a fake smile on my face.

 

“Well, now that we’re all here, we should head to the dining room. Raisa prepared a lovely meal” says Moira before leading us all to the dining room. “Welcome back Ms Sara” says Raisa and I hug her quickly before sitting at the table.

 

“Okay, what else did you miss, Superbowl winners; Giants, Stealers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. Uhhh black president, that’s new, and Lost, they were all dead” explains Tommy, during this explanation I notice my mother and father having a quiet, heated argument at the end of the table. I see my mother slip off her wedding ring and place it in her bag whilst my dad sits there looking dumbfounded.

 

“What was it like there?” asks Thea, I didn’t quite know how to answer this question, there were many different answers. Scary, lonely, frightening yet I didn’t want them to know the truth about the island, and I wanted to keep it that way for as long as I could. “Cold” I say flashing Thea a quick smirk.

 

Before anyone could say anything, Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table, but she stumbles and goes to drop them. I quickly go to catch the bowl and my other hand comes up to steady Raisa. “Oh I am so sorry Ms Sara” apologises Raisa, “это не беспокойство

(It’s no worry)” I say and everyone looks at me stunned. “Dude, you speak Russian?” asks Tommy, “Well I picked up a few things here and there” I say nonchalantly.

 

 

************

_“OLLIE!” I shout now in the water myself, “Sara!” I hear and I turn to see one of the crew members on a lifeboat. I swim over as fast as I can whilst trying not to drown, “Robert, you don’t understand, Ollie is still out there. I have to save him!” I say desperately, “He’s not there” says Oliver’s father. “OLLIE!” I shout again as I watch the yacht sink, “He’s gone” says Robert._

 

************

 

“Sara? Wake up. Sara?” says Dinah, I instantly wake up in attack mode, I grab the attackers’ wrist and flip them onto their back, I put my hand to their throat. “Sara! Let her go!” I hear, when I look up I see my father and when I look down I see my mother.

 

I release her before stumbling away from them goes back to the window, I am a monster, I nearly killed my own mother whilst still in a dream. “I’m sorry. I’m so… I’m so sorry” I say brokenly and I watch as my dad helps her up from the floor. “It’s okay, it’s alright sweetheart” she says.

 

************

 

“Right come on, young one, the city awaits!” says Tommy before pulling me into his Mercedes SLR. “Where do you want to go first?” he asks, “To Laurels office” I say, “Everyone is happy you’re alive. You want to see the one person who isn’t?” he says incredulously.

 

************

 

When we pull up outside CNRI Office Laurel is just leaving, “Laurel!” I shout hoping to catch her attention. “So you went to law school. You said you would” I state, “Yeah everyone is pretty proud” she says bluntly. “Adam Hunt’s a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?” I ask, “Five year and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?” she says suspiciously.

 

“No, not really” I confess. “Then why are you here?” she asks, “To apologize, please don’t blame him. It was my fault” I say. “He was my boyfriend. I couldn’t be angry because he was dead, I couldn’t grieve because I was so angry. That’s what happens when your boyfriend dies whilst screwing your sister. We buried an empty coffin… because his body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you” she says angrily.

 

“I know that it is too late to say this, but I’m sorry.” I say regretfully, “I’m sorry too, I’d hoped that you’d rot in hell a whole lot longer than five years. How did you think that was gonna go Tommy?” she asks. “About like that” he says.

 

On the walk back to Tommy’s car, Tommy was still trying to explain Lost to me when a van comes behind them. Armed men rush out of the van, shooting Tommy and I with what seems to be a tranquilizer, before I pass out I see one of the armed men shoot an innocent man.

 

**********

_“Here, Sara. Drink” says Robert handing me a bottle of water, “What the hell are you doing?! That water is all we’ve got!” says the crew member clearly upset by the situation._

_If anybody is going to make it out of here, it’s going to be her. I’m so sorry. I thought I’d have more time. I’m not the man you think I am, Sara. I didn’t build our city. I failed it. And I wasn’t the only one” says Robert._

************

 

“Ms Lance.” The unknown voice says before pulling the hood off of my head, “Ms Lance! Did Robert Queen survive that accident? I ask the question. You give me the answers.” The voice says again, before ramming the Taser into my chest, I grunt in shock. “Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?” the voice says again before once again ramming the Tasers me again.

 

“Yes he did” I say, “What did he tell you, Ms Lance?” asks the man, before I answer I look round him to check that Tommy is still unconscious. “He told me that I was going to kill you” I say, “Ha! You’re delusional. Your zip-cuffed to that chair” says the man. “Are you sure?” I say before raising my free hands.

 

The first of the men run at me, but I dodge his attack before grabbing the chair and knocking him out with it. I realise that the second man ahs a gun so I quickly disarm him and place him in front of my body as a shield as the third shoots at us, he tries to make a run for it but I jump onto his back, bringing to the floor. “You killed that man” I say my voice cold, “You don’t have to do this” the man pleads. “I do. Nobody can know my secret” I say before snapping his neck.

 

************

 

(At the Lance house)

 

“Sara sweetie, what happened?” my dad asks, “I don’t know, Tommy and I had just gone to see Laurel and then we were walking back to the car and these guys just ambushed us. Before we could do anything they shot like, darts into our necks. When I woke up this guy kept asking me if Robert survived the Gambit, and when I didn’t answer he Tased me. But then this woman showed up, she was dressed in black leather and she had blonde hair, but that was all I could remember” I say, playing the part of a scared little girl which I knew I could do well because I have been that girl.

 

“Okay sweetie, do you need to go to the hospital?” my dad asks, “No, I’ve had worse” I say before bidding the other detectives goodbye, before leaving to go to bed.

 

“Oh Sara! Before you go there is someone I want you to meet” says my dad, “His name is John Diggle and he is going to be accompanying you from now on” he says, “I don’t need a babysitter dad” I say. “Yeah well, this is something I need” he says.

 

************

“So what do I call you?” I ask, “Diggle is good, Dig if you want” he says. “So your ex-military?” I ask trying to take his attention off of me. “Yes, sir. 105th airborne of of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Ms. Lance. My ability to keep you from have an agreement?... Ms.?” I watch as Diggle looks around in confusion before reaching one of the old Queen factories. I scale the fence and I enter the abandoned factory and I begin to unpack some of my equipment and use some of the things to make a training place and base of operations.

 

I train for hours, sharpening my skills and honing my senses, getting ready for tonight, its been a long time since I had been training this intensely so it felt good to finally release all of my pent up stress and anger over the last few days.

 

‘The abduction was a surprise, a setback. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. The woman in black was there in that warehouse, and she’s just beginning.’

 

(Television)

The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city’s underprivileged. Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary…

 

‘Adam Hunt… his crimes go deeper than frau and theft, but he’s been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who’s gotten in his way. He hasn’t met me yet.’

 

 

************

 

I immediately take out the two body guards with arrows because it shortens my time here. I send another arrow into the car door window where Hunt was, “What… What? Just tell me what you want” he says impatiently. “You’re going to transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M tomorrow night” I say with my voice modulator in place. “Or what?” says Hunt, “Or I’m going to take it, and you wont like how” I say before turning and walking away. “If I see you again, your dead!” he shouts.

 

************

 

_“There’s not enough for all of us. Save your strength. You can survive this, make it home, make it better, right my wrongs, but you’ve got to live through this first. You hear me Sara? You hear me?” says Robert, “Just rest Robert” I say hopelessly. “No!” shouts the member of the crew who was aboard with us. Robert pulls out a gun and shoots him before holding it against his own head. “Survive.” He says before pulling the trigger, “No!” I shout._

************

 

‘Laurel thinks the island changed me. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on that list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island’

 

“The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Sara, and they never will” says Moira. “Should we arrange another abduction?” the voice on the other end of the line says, “No there are other ways of finding out what Sara knows” says Moira.


	2. Honour Thy Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has some minor violence and injury. 
> 
> Remember I own nothing!!

Sara POV

‘The day I went missing… was the day I died. Five years in hell forged me into a weapon, which I use to honour a vow I made to Oliver’s father, who sacrificed his life for mine. In his final moments, he told me the truth… that our family’s wealth had been built on the suffering of others. That he failed our city, and that it was up to me to save it and right his wrongs. But to do that without endangering the people closest to me, I have to someone else. I have to become something else.’

 

************

 

I back my latest target, Martin Redman, towards the edge of the roof. When he gets there I push him onto the lower roof and he lands on the ventilator fan. I jump down after him, landing also on the ventilator fan and I kick open the grate covering the fan. Sparks are exploding from the fan, I grab Redman’s head and force it toward the fan.

 

“No! No, please! Please!” he shouts, “Marcus Redman, you have failed this city” I say, “No! Don’t hurt me please!” he pleads. “Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money” I demand through the voice modulator, “Oh please don’t!” he tries. “Do it now” I growl and he pulls out phone and I jump off the ventilator and walk away.

 

************

 

I headed to the Queen mansion, as Thea had asked me to have a slumber party with her and Sin after my court death-in-abstentia is voided. When I got there, Moira, Walter and Thea were all in the living room watching the news.

 

(Television)

‘Over the past 15 years, Mr Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant’s account. Mr Redman claims refunding the Halycon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilante.’

 

(A sketch of the Canary appears on the TV)

 

“She gets more air-time that the Kardashians, right?” I ask, “Five years on an island and you still know who they are” states Thea. “Tommy has been catching me up. It’s nice to see how much our culture has improved whilst I was away” I sat, “No, the city used used to be different. People used to feel safe” says Moira bluntly. “Oh what’s the matter Mom? Afraid we’re gonna be next?” questions Thea.

 

Do you have any question about today, Sara? It’s a simple proof-of-lie declaration” says Walter. Everyone stands up when Sin greets us at the door, “Let’s go to court!” she shouts with fake enthusiasm and Thea and I walk with her to the taxi.

************

 

“There was a storm. The boat went down. I was the only survivor” I explain to the judge.

 

_“He’s out there!” I shout to Robert, “He’s not there!” he returns. “OLLIE!” I shout._

“Robert, he didn’t make it” I say sadly.

 

_Robert holds a gun to his head, “Survive” he says before pulling the trigger. “NO!” I shout but it’s too late._

“I almost died, I… I thought I had, because I spent so many days on that life raft before I even saw the island” I explain. “But, when I saw it. I knew… I knew that I was going to have to survive for the both of us” I say.

 

_When I see the island, I paddle as best as I can towards it. As soon as the raft hits the shore I crawl out and onto the island, coughing._

“And in those five years, it was the one thought that kept me going” I say sadly before my lawyer steps in. “Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Sara’s disappearance at sea aboard the Queen’s Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of the death filed for Robert Queen, to be rescinded. The Lance and Queen family were only entitled to one miracle” finishes, my lawyer.

 

************

 

After being declared, alive again. I sneak out to go to the warehouse.

 

‘Martine Sommers. Laurel has targeted the worst of starling city. No wonder his name is on Robert’s list’

 

‘The city’s police and the D.A can’t stop him, or won’t. Laurel thinks she’s the only one willing to bring him to justice. She’s wrong’

 

I train for a while, just in some tight, gym leggings and my sports bra.

 

************

 

“You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is to crush me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?” says Sommers. “Yes sir” comes the reply.

 

As soon as the lights start to flash on and off I begin to take out the guards that were all around Sommers’ office.

 

When the light returns, two of the guards are lying face down on the ground, knocked out cold. “What… What…” says Sommers but is cut off when a rope wraps around his neck and pulls him away.

“Martin Sommers…” I say through the modulator, “Who the hell are you?!” questions Sommers. “You have failed this city” I say notching an arrow, aiming it at him. “No! No, no, no, no, no” he pleads, I shoot the arrow right next to him. “You’re gonna testify in that trial. You’re gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed” I explain, “There wont be a second warning” I say before firing another arrow which grazes his right cheek.

 

************

 

“I hired you to protect my daughter Mr Diggle, so why does she keep going missing?” says my dad, “With all due respect, sir. I have never had a client who didn’t want my protection so badly” says Dig.

 

“Dad, I don’t need his protection, I have been alone for five years” I say, “I know Sara” he replies. “Dad… alone” I say. “I lost you once, and I am not going through that again” says my father, “Okay Dig’s my guy” I say and my father leaves the room.

 

“I’m sorry for giving you so much grief” I apologise to Diggle, “I served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr Queen. You don’t even come close to my version of grief. But I tell you what… You ditch me one more time and no one will have to fire me” he says before walking away.

 

************

 

_I’m lying on the sand on the island. Seagulls swarm around the life raft that still held Robert. “Hey!” I shout, when I reach the raft. There is an orange bag holding a body in the raft, “Mr. Queen?” I say whilst kneeling to take the hand of the body, but my stomach can’t take it, I jump and and start throwing up into the cold water of the sea._

_The seagulls get louder, “Hey! Hey, stay away from him” I plead with the birds. With adrenaline coursing through my veins I pick up Robert, and throw him over my shoulder. With great difficulty I carry Robert away from the raft._

************

 

I’m at the Queen mansion with Thea, she has decided that it is time for the ultimate catch up and that we were going to spend the whole night watching movies. Thea is downstairs preparing the private movie theatre they have.

 

(Television)

‘Attorney for shipping magnate, Martin Sommers…’

  
I walk into the room, facing the television with no t-shirt on, just my sports bra and leggings.

 

‘… has confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining his innocence in the wrongful death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti’s body was found four weeks ago. We’ll keep you updated as more information becomes available’

 

As the report finishes, Thea walks into the room before I get a chance to put on my top. “Wait, how did you get those?” she asks, “I mean I knew there would be scars but… I-I’m… Sara, what happened to you?” she asks again. “I met some bad people who wanted to do some very bad things” I say sadly.

 

“Come on, let’s go catch you up on the last five years” she says, accepting my answer to her question before leading me to the cinema. “Thea, if I sleep tonight. And you hear me having I nightmare, please don’t wake me up. I don’t want to hurt you” I say before hugging her and then going into the room.

 

************

 

When I see that Thea has fallen asleep, I leave a note saying that I had gone to Laurel’s. I didn’t know if Laurel would want to see me but I had to try and make things right between us. On the way over I decided it would be good to grab some ice cream, thankfully they had Laurel’s favorite, cookie dough.

 

I don’t know how long I stood in front of her door, deciding if I should knock or just turn around and go home. After another minute passes by, I suck it up and knock on the door.

 

“Hey” I say nervously, “Why are you here Sara?” says Laurel tiredly. “I just came to talk, I realized that I have become distant since I’ve come back. I guess I just thought that if my own sister doesn’t want to see me then there is no point” I say before hanging my head. “This was a bad idea. Here take this, I’ll just leave” I say giving Laurel the bag before turning to walk away.

 

“Even after all this time, you still remembered the flavor” she says before opening her door, letting me inside. “So what do you want to talk about?” she asks, “I… I want to tell you that I’m sorry, what I did is unforgiveable. And I know that I can never regain that trust from you but all I’m asking for is a chance. I completely understand if you never want to see me again, or if you wish I had just stayed dead, because sometimes… sometimes I wish I had stayed dead too” I say not quite meeting her eyes.

 

“Oh Sara… come here” she says putting the ice cream on the table, and wrapping me in her arms. I hate to admit it, but it’s the first time I have cried in a while, I cried into the shoulder not wanting to let go.

 

We stayed like that for a while until I hear a noise from the fire escape, “Come on, there’s someone on the fire escape” I say grabbing Laurel’s hand. Before we got anywhere a man breaks through the front door, seconds later another through the window.

 

A woman enters with white hair, she looks ready to fight. Diggle bursts through the door and shoots down the two men leaving the woman who engages him in a fight. I pull Laurel behind the couch before running to the kitchen to grab a knife. When I come back the woman has pinned Diggle down and is about to stab him. I throw the knife which knocks the woman’s hand causing her to drop her knife and run away.

 

Laurel hugs me so tight I could barely breathe, “Ms. Lance, are you hurt?” he asks, “No we are both fine” I say hugging my sister tighter. “This is why it is a good idea to have a body guard” says Diggle.

 

“Daddy!” shouts Laurel and he comes and hugs both of us, “Oh thank god. Are you both alright?” he asks. “Yeah we are both fine” I say to him.

 

“Sara” Diggle says to me and I walk over, “I’d like to say thank you but I don’t think that would cover it” I say to him. “I was just doing my job. But its you I should be thanking” he says, “What for?” I ask. “The knife” he says bluntly, “The knife. I got lucky” I say hoping to cover my tracks, “I’m not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Ms Lance. You understand me?” he warns. “Yes” I say shortly, “I think I’m beginning to understand the kind of woman you are” he states, “It shouldn’t take you very long. I’m shallow. And very tired, so… Good night” I say before walking away.

 

************

 

‘I wanted to give Martin Sommers the chance to confess and face a courts justice, but he chose to go after my sister. He’s still going to face justice… it’ll just be a different kind’

 

Before grabbing my bow and leaving to find him.

 

************

 

“Wallace, do you copy? Wallace?” a bodyguard says into his radio, “Wallace isn’t here. But I am” I reply. We need to move, now, now!” shouts Sommers.

 

I shoot an arrow into one of the men before jumping along the high metal beams and onto the ground, crouching. From my position, I shoot two more men before running down the stairs to see Sommers running into a warehouse.

 

“Sommers!” I shout before shooting an arrow into the crate beside his head, “No one can help you now” I say menacingly. I shoot an arrow right next to his head. “I want to truth about Victor Nocenti” I growl, “I can’t the Triad will kill me” he whines. “The Triad is not you concern right now” I say, “Alright, it wasn’t me that killed him, it was the Triad” he says. “Acting on whose instructions?” I asks, he doesn’t reply so I shoot another arrow above his head. “Whose!” I shout. “Alright, it was mine okay. It was mine alright? Nocenti said he was going to testify against me in trial” he says dejectedly.

 

All of a sudden the woman from Laurel’s apartment appeared, “Move away from him” she growls, “Make me” I challenge before engaging her in a fight. She is very skilled matching me blow for blow even getting a few of her own in, I hear the police siren in the distance which takes me off guard so she throws me to the floor.

 

I hear the police coming so I run out but am stopped by the click of a gun, “You twitch and you die” my dad threatens, I grab the arrow which had Sommers confession on. I throw it at my dad who drops his gun. I run away hearing him press the button.

************

 

_I carry Robert as best as I can through the forest before laying him down on the floor, I see the book in his pocket, I take it out and see nothing but blank pages aside from a circular design on the front._

_I dig the grave which takes me a few hours from what I can tell, before it is finished. I lay Robert into the grave before started to fill it up again, which takes less time than it did to dig it._

_I pick up a rock and put it on the grave I made for Robert, “I’m so sorry” I whisper before I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder, when I look I see a handmade arrow which had gone through my right shoulder. I scream out in pain before falling to my knees, I look around and see someone in a green hood standing on the rocks by the water. The person puts another arrow on their bow and aims._

_“No, no….”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is based off of episode 1x02, I'm finding that I have to leave out quite a lot of the Queen Consolidated things but I will integrate them more in the next few chapters!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks   
> \- T

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had brewing for a long time so what better place to try it out, let me know what you thought!
> 
> I own NOTHING!!
> 
> Thanks  
> \- T


End file.
